My AWESOME Daily Lifes
by TanteFujoshi
Summary: Nama gue Gilbert Beilschmidt, Gue adalah seorang personifikasi negara Jerman Timur. Ini adalah rangkaian kehidupan gue yang AWESOME bersama kedua sahabat gue, Italy bersaudara, Adik gue si West dan personifikasi-personifikasi negara lainnya. ( Bad at summary)


_Guten morgen_!

_Nama saya Tante fujoshi. Tante yang memiliki jiwa fujoshi yang divonis oleh psikiater tidak dapat tertolong lagi. Hari ini tante berusaha mengetik cerita pagi buat pembaca - pembaca tercinta, Meskipun tante baru mulai bermain di fandom ini . Kalau udah selesai baca, kasih tahu tante pendapat Pembaca - pembaca tante tercinta lewat tombol review dibawah ya! Nah,pembaca-pembaca tante yang manis, selamat membaca ya!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( MY AWESOME DAILY LIFES )

An Axis Power Hetalia Fanfic

Chara : Prussia , Dan Negara – Negara Hetalia lainnya

Rating : T + menjurus M

Hetalia punya papa Hidekaz Himaruya , saya yang punya Fanfic gaje ini

WARNING!

Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak benar dan tidak sesuai EYD

Kalimat "indah" prussia

Adegan yang tidak boleh anak kecil baca

Ada unsur BL

Happy reading !

( Senin, 17 Juni 2013) (cerah)

Hari ini juga hari yang sangat indah! Gue bangun lebih cepet dari Ade gue si West! Ini paling jarang terjadi dalam kehidupan gue. Karena gue biasanya bangun jauh lebih siang daripada si West. Karena gue bangun duluan, gue memutuskan membuat sarapan buat si West dan gue. Pintu kulkas gue buka dan gue menemukan kulkas gue kosong melompong. Gue inget kemarin bahan makanannya gue masak semua bareng 2 temen gue yang nggak awesome itu. Gue mencoba mencari uang belanja yang biasa West sempilin deket piano si Pemusik bangsawan itu. Begitu uangnya gue cek, sisa uang belanja bulanan tinggal 30 _Deutsche mark_! Mana cukup buat belanja bahan makanan 2 minggu kedepan!?

Gue langsung ke lantai dua, tempat ade gue tidur. Dan gue langsung buka pintunya dan bangunin ade gue pakai cara gue yang awesome. Ade gue sontak bangun dan langsung marahin gue.

" Oi west! Uang belanja abis! Minta tambahan dong!"

" _Nein! _ Kemarin kan udah kukasih 200 _Deutsche mark! _Masa segitu masih kurang?"

" Kemaren belanjanya kebanyakan! Sekarang tinggal 30 _Deutsche Mark! _ Kakak mau beli bahan makanan buat 2 minggu kedepan! "

" HAH!? Tinggal segitu!? Kemarin kakak belanja apa aja !? "

" Ahh... Itu.."

**FLASHBACK! **

(Minggu, 16 Juni 2013)

_**Waktu itu, gue lagi nelpon si Antonio, kira – kira jam 11 siang**_

" Ton! Gue mau belanja bahan makanan buat BBQ-an nanti malem. Temenin gue belanja dong! Ajak aja si Francis, biar bisa bantuin gue milih bahan yang bagus buat BBQ nanti "

" Eh ? Boleh - boleh aja sih.. kebetulan hari ini gue juga nggak ada kerjaan, Romano lagi sibuk nyariin Ita-chan Universitas. Jadi.. Mau ketemuan jam berapa?"

" Jam 12 Di tempat biasa ya, Jangan telat loh! Gue males nungguin elu yang hobi ngaret "

"Iya – iya.. Oyabun pasti tepat waktu. Tunggu gue disana "

_**Setelah itu, gue pergi ke tempat biasa gue nongkrong sama 2 temen gue ini buat ketemuan sama Antonio dan Francis. Setibanya disana , apa yang gue tebak menjadi kenyataan. Si Anton belum juga datang sesuai waktu yang dijanjikan. Gue menghela napas panjang dan menghampiri sebuah Kafe yang bergaya klasik dan memberikan kesan natural kepada pengunjungnya karena banyaknya tanaman hias di Kafe itu. Gue memesan segelas cappucino hangat, lumayan gue bisa santai sejenak sambil menunggu si Antonio dan Francis datang . 25 menit kemudian Antonio datang sambil berlari diikuti Francis dibelakangnya.**_

" Loe telat 30 menit... nggak Awesome banget sih"

" Sorry bikin loe nunggu lama! Nih gue baru aja jemput si Francis! mana dia pake acara berantem dulu lagi sama si Arthur..."

" Ini gara-gara si manusia alis lapis tujuh itu menghina gue! "

"Menghina apaan?"

"Menghina keseksian dan ketampanan gue yang kece dan awesome ini"

" Serius deh Fran, kenarsisan dan ke Unawesome elu bikin gue mual. Lutuh lebih mirip om – om mesum. Dan jangan pakai kalimat favorit gue . "

" JAHAT! TEMEN MACAM APA LOE?"

" Sudahlah Gil, mending elu jangan hirauin si Francis. Jadi kita mau belanja apa?"

" Oh iya.. sampai lupa.. Gue mau belanja bahan BBQ buat pesta nanti malem. Francis, elu jago masak kan? gue minta tolong pilihin bahan makanannya. Boleh nggak?"

" Boleh aja. Tapi nggak gratis loh"

" Terus gue harus bayar berapa?" desahku pelan.

" Bayar aku dengan tubuhmu Gil. Gue pengen menikmati badan seksi loe"

"_NEIN! _ Pingin cobain _German Suplex _ gue yang Awesome ?"

" Maunya cobain badan Awesome kamu Gil... " Kedipnya narsis.

_**Gue berjalan menuju belakang badan Francis. Mengunci kedua lengannya, dan melakukan German Suplex padanya.**_

" COBAIN NIH! BR*NGSEK!"

" UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" EH! GIL! UDAH CUKUP! JANGAN SAKITI FRANCIS LAGI! "

_**Gue sebenarnya masih mau memberikan Francis bogem mentah gratis.. namun gue mengurungkan niat gue dan mencoba menenangkan diri gue sendiri**_

" Sudah lah.. Ayo cari bahannya. Belanjanya di HetaMart aja."

" HetaMart? Boleh tuh. Disitu barang – barangnya lengkap "

" Bagus dong! Itu benar – benar toko yang Awesome! Udah kita berangkat aja sekarang. Udah sore nih!"

_**-HetaMart, jam 13.30**_

" _Mon Cher _sekalian, Abang saranin pake yang merknya Woodley buat saus BBQ-nya. Rasa pedas dan kekentalannya pas untuk BBQ"

" Kalau yang merk Hunt's ? " Tanya Antonio pada Francis

" Rasa pada saus Hunt's juga boleh kok. Bumbunya terasa enak. Pas untuk BBQ yang baru matang. Tapi saus ini tidak terlalu pedas."

" Oi Francis! daging apa yang sebaiknya gue beli nih?"

" Terserah elu Gil, lu pilih aja mana yang paling pas buat elu"

" Oke! Gue ambil Sapi kalau gitu! Sapi itu dagingnya Awesome!"

" Bahannya kayaknya udah cukup. Tinggal tunggu si Gil bawa dagingnya."

" SORRY MENUNGGU LAMA! INI DAGING SAPI TERAWESOME YANG UDAH GUE PILIH!"

" okedeh, sekarang tinggal elu bayar aja di kasir."

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

" Jadi, berapa total belanjaan kakak?"  
" Um... Sekitar 170 _deutsche mark _ "

" Kak, sebaiknya kakak jangan belanja lagi deh. Nanti soal belanja biar aku aja yang pergi. Kakak santai aja dirumah."

"EH! KENAPA BEGITU!? GUE KAN JADI NGGAK AWESOME LAGI KALAU NGGAK KERJA! POKOKNYA SOAL BELANJA BIAR GUE AJA YANG NANGANIN!"

" Bukannya begitu bruder, tapi kalau bruder yang belanja bisa – bisa uang belanja yang kukasih selalu kurang karena bruder selalu belanja yang nggek perlu"

" TENANG AJA WEST! LAIN KALI KALAU GUE BELANJA, GUE AKAN BELIIN SESUAI SAMA CATATAN YANG ELU KASIH! POKOKNYA GUE HARUS JADI KAKAK YANG AWESOME BUAT ADIK GUE! KESESESESESESE! "

" Okelah kalau begitu... _ ja, _ Aku akan pergi belanja dulu.."

" OI! TUNGGU WEST! GUE IKUT!"

" Udah Bruder bersih-bersih aja di Rumah... "

" Ayolah! Aku sudah bosan bersih – bersih! Biarkan Brudermu yang Awesome ini ikut ."

" *sigh* Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Bruder tolong beliin bumbu masakan. Aku akan cari bahan masakan.."  
" Serahkan saja pada Brudermu ini! Pokoknya, seharian ini akan Bruder habiskan waktuku bersama adik kecilku yang AWESOME! Kesesesesese!"

" Hentikan itu Bruder. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku berangkat duluan ya"

" O .. OI! West! Tungguin gueeee!"

_**Gue mengambil mantel gue dan berlari mengejar adik gue yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu sebelum gue. Gue rasa kalau menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama adik gue nggak ada jeleknya juga..**_

_**~ To Be Continued**_

_**PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER**_

" _**Antonio.. gue... barusan aja... dirape sama Francis.."**_

" _**Ciao Prussia-san! Lama tidak berjumpa ve~~ "**_

" _**CHIGI! SIAPA YANG IZININ LOE PEGANG – PEGANG AHOGE GUE?"**_

" _**Gil... Francis... Gue rasa gue pengen ngelamar Lovino.."**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jadi~~ Gimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Abal? Gaje? Saya minta pendapat kalian lewat Tombol Review yang Awesome dibawah ini! Ok?**_


End file.
